The Lake
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: Poe's great prose together with Beyond Birthday...interesting.


AN: I got the concept for this from Poe's "The Lake". We just had Poetry Week at my school and I decided to write something to him since my foolhardy classmates cannot grasp the genius of his work... Oh yeah, I do not own Another Note, "The Lake", A nor B, but I do own C and D. Happy Valentine's Day! XD

* * *

I remember my early years at Wammy's, its high walls and_ his_ tests etched clearly in my mind; drawing my conscious to explore like a fly to a light.

My hands twitch violently at the thought of grasping his pale thin neck between my hand and squeezing- my imagination gets the best of me at times, I apologize.

I remember D…A twitchy and depressed girl, her brown hair cut short to the scalp for she had mental breakdown and tore her hair in clumps. I smile when I remember her. She was nice and the only one who could understand me, I wonder what could have been of her if only they had locked the tower door.

That was a _very_ messy Sunday mass.

There was C and he was a bitch, hanging on to every word L said; his dirty blonde hair stuck out of his head like spikes and green eyes bright with pride and cunning. A waste of sperm and egg, morbidly obese male who touches everything he sees, but with an intelligent mind to balance his shortcomings. I actually thought he was to be L's predecessor, only until he- it would make for a good story if I told you now, now would it.

Then there was A, my sweet and closest comrade, he was the one that inspired us. Bravely tying that thick rope to his neck and taking that leap of faith, I myself was confused with his action. He seemed to be such a strong individual in mind and spirit, but the note he left proved me wrong.

Nevertheless, this not the focus of my story, my mind gets the better of me more and more; and jail can be _so_ boring at times. Until someone is found with a knife in their eye, but I digress. This happened before any deaths occurred, before we started the rapid descent in to despair.

In our short and rare spells of peace, we were sent to the countryside to a large estate Wammy owned. It was five stories tall with large and open rooms. On the property there was a large lake encircled with heavy woods, the water surprisingly dark, as if a black hole resided within. We were told were not to go near the lake, for its thick sludge would trap us fast like tar.

C did not pay attention to this part of the speech, a chocolate Twinkie held his attention. We were left alone inside the house, old enough to take care of ourselves. The bed rooms were situated on the fifth floor; everyone had a room prepared to their standards with a side connecting them. My room was beside C's, an empty bedchamber with a laptop and volumes of manga for my entertainment.

I was with D helping her unpack, trying to calm her down before she hurt herself; she somehow finds a way to do it. She had extreme problems with change, they even made an exact copy of her room at Whammy's, but it did not help.

A was blasting music next door, trying to drown out the screaming voices in his head. Across the hall however, C was…How do I put this? Curiosity seemed to get best of him, since I forbade him from coming within 20 feet of me at all times.

Taking his chance with me distracted, a turn of the handle and the spines of fifteen volumes of DBZ were bent straight back with an added bonus of sweat stained pages. C also saw fit that my bed was in disarray and laptop destroyed, leaving a slip of paper explaining how he _incidentally _walked in and found my room in shambles.

It was later that evening when I entered my room, the heavy scent of pizza and mold was enough to tell me who did this. I walked swiftly out of the house, anger boiling my blood and quickening my steps as I went into the woods.

The water seemed to be black glass, with a light breeze blowing had no effect on it; the tall pines stood like silent sentinels, branches molding into the night sky. A small boulder jutted out from the shore to the water, the granite cool on my feet as I sat and looked into the depths of the pool.

It was during this quiet respite that a plan began to from in my head, one that would show C a taste of his own medicine. I hopped to the shore, spirits as high as they could possibly be, and began to pick up stones, the size of an average adult fist and left a pile at the base of a tree.

Slowly a crooked smile crept upon my mouth, a deep chuckle rumbled from my throat as I walked away from the pond and back to the dwelling.

* * *

The sun was still under the horizon, a sliver of the moon gave little light to the earth. C froze with terror when he saw me, a hunched figure cloaked in black crouching a few inches from his face.

His room was dirty, a pigsty filled with uneaten food and an astonishing large stack of Playboys in the corner. _A very interesting way to wake up in the morning, is it not?_ I whispered in my mind, nearly grinning with excitement.

His bug eyes moved to my hands, pale and thin spiders that rested on my knees, empty. "B-B, what are you doing here?" stuttered C.

I merely tilted my head, a small smile on my lips, "I wanted to…show you something," I told him in a light voice, fighting back the mad cackle that wanted to manifest itself in the room. "I thought you would like it."

His head snaps up like a dog that has caught the scent of a treat, "R-Really? So you're not mad at me?" his eyes widen when he utters this, but I feign ignorance.

He continues with "What is it? Is it food or-" An index finger goes to my lips, requesting for silence, "I'll show you, but you have to be quiet…we don't want everyone wake up."

Ten minutes later, we walked on the dew-dropped grass into the woods, C almost jogging to keep up with my long strides. I led him around in circles; the sun was still set when we made it to the clearing. "So…where is it?" he huffed as dropped to the ground, his face red with exertion.

I walk over to the pile and pick up a stone, "How do you like the lake C? It's quite beautiful from over here." He stares at the rock, doubt shows on his face, "B…What are you going to do with that rock?" I only point to the lake with my vacant hand, "The thing I wanted to show you is _in the lake._ The rock is to help stabilize you…the mud's really thick and you could get stuck if-" C jumps up and grabs the rock.

"Do you have anymore? I wonder what it is!" his eyes shone with pitiful anticipation.

I handed him five more, three to go in each front pocket. He waddled in the water, bent forward with his hands in front, searching for something he will never find. "You have to go farther out; it's in the middle of the lake!" I called out to him.

He took two steps before he frowned, "Uh…B? I can't move my feet!"

My smirk was hidden as I said, "Move around! It helps decrease the suction!" He jerked his body, foolishly aiding the sludge to pull him deeper; panic laced his words, "I think this is a bad idea B! Maybe we should get A and D to help us later!"

I laughed in his face, "Ok, C, I'll get help! Just stay there!" I screech madly as I pick up a rock hidden in the shadows, sharp edged and smooth. "You know C? I think your initial stands for **Curiosity**...and you now what they say about that."

He shook his head; why did I ever think he could be the next L? Imbecile.

I give him a Joker-like smile, as the stone flew from my hand to shatter his skull I screamed "_It __**kills!**_" His body gradually sunk to the depths of the lake, his blood undetectable in the gloomy water.

I went back to the house, pulling a jam packet from my pocket, savoring the deep flavor of raspberries.

I awakened two hours later with worried calls to C. Watari was here, telling us it was time to go back.

I joined in the search, even led them to the lake. Since there was nothing there but a rock or two and no proof of suicide or murder, we left with a member less. Every year when we returned to the estate, with a guardian of course, I would go and visit the lake.

The water is still dark and the mud still thick; but now a warm, fuzzy feeling resides me…now C and I can share something together.


End file.
